One-way into Shibuya
by CirciFox81314
Summary: One day, Penelope L. White got dragged into Shibuya when her DS went berzerk and she's stuck there until she somehow gets the Portal home to reopen. But then again, would she rather stay in Shibuya than leave? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen in

One-way into Shibuya

(A/N: Hi. It's CirciFox81314 here to present my first TWEWY fanfic! I'm seriously hooked onto the game now.

Penelope: And? Wait why am I in this story?!

CirciFox81314: Well…I got the idea for you to be the-

Penelope: Why did you make me be in THIS?! You know I hate you-know-who!

CirciFox81314: Voldemort?

Penelope: *Rolls eyes* DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE HARRY POTTER SECTION TO YOU?! NO THIS IS TWEWY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU KNOW WHO I HATE AND THE SPECIFIC SOMEONE I HATE'S NAME STARTS WITH A "J" AND HE IS THE COMPOSER OF SHIBUYA!

CirciFox81314: Why do you hate Joshua so much? HE'S AWESOME!

Penelope: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

CirciFox81314: Penelope, why do you hate Josh so much?

Penelope: HE. KILLED. NEKU. TWICE.

CirciFox81314: Get over it.

(Joshua walks in)

Joshua: Is somebody talking about me?

Penelope: *Glaring* How did you get in HERE?

CirciFox81314: *Face palms* don't mind Penelope. I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own TWEWY even though I REALLY wish I did but sadly, I only own Penelope, my bratty OC.

Penelope: JUST WHEN AM I A BRAT?!

Joshua: Just now.

Penelope: *Growls in anger* THAT IS IT, COMPOSER! I AM GOING TO-

CirciFox81314: NO FIGHTING!

Penelope: *Mumbling* only if I have a restraining order on Joshua to get him to leave me alone.

Joshua: *Glares* I heard that.

CirciFox81314: Okay, chapter time!

Penelope: NO!

Joshua: Too bad, it's already happening.

Penelope: *Walks off in annoyance*

Chapter 1: Fallen in

Penelope was kind of a normal 16 year old girl in a way. She wasn't like others though. Penelope didn't shop like most girls, she read. Penelope didn't obsess over hot boys like most girls; she obsessed over whatever video game she got her hands on. And you could say Penelope is abnormal.

Penelope also had this strange psychic ability that she was made fun of for, but she didn't care. Penelope could just get payback.

Penelope also fully finished every video game she had, and she wouldn't part with them anytime soon. But one game made Penelope curious. It was called "The World Ends with You".

When Penelope got the game, she enjoyed it but she felt weird during the second week in the Video Game. She felt as if Neku's second partner, Joshua, was watching her. Penelope actually didn't think it was possible, because it WAS just a game, wasn't it?

And when Penelope beat the game, she heard a voice in her head. She didn't get the message either, and she tried to ignore it. But what was strange is that whenever she played TWEWY after she beat it, she kept hearing the voice. It irritated her and Penelope just wanted the voice to "permanently shut up".

She felt as if she was being timed for something, but there was no timer.

So one day, Penelope began playing TWEWY again…

And then she heard this, "**Time's up**."

"Time's up? For what?" Penelope asked in annoyance. Suddenly, Penelope's game turned off. "What the…? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Both screens on Penelope's DS flashed and a portal suddenly opened. Penelope stared at her DS and she held on to it tightly as she was drawn into the portal. Then Penelope vanished.

(Shibuya- Scramble Crossing)

Penelope woke up in Scramble Crossing and she saw people staring at her strangely. "_I must be in the RG._" Penelope thought as she got up and brushed off. Then people began to pass by Penelope again.

And then Penelope saw something odd. She saw…Noise? Wasn't she in the RG? And the noise were Taboo Noise and they were coming for her. Penelope saw she had both of her DS systems (Her DS and her 3DS) with her and she also had all of her games.

"Okay! Time to fight." Penelope got in her battle stance.

(Battle begins)

Nobody was around when Penelope began fighting the Noise. She then realized she had nothing to fight with…or did she? Penelope smirked and pulled out Drawn to Life: Collection and put it in her DS, and her DS transformed into Star Slinger, her main weapon!

Penelope smirked. Then she began destroying the noise like crazy until all the noise were gone. "There's nothing left." Penelope said softly before getting out of the battle.

(Battle ends)

Penelope quietly said to herself, "I need to familiarize myself with the surroundings." Penelope then began to walk around Shibuya.

(1 hour later…)

(Meanwhile)

(Shibuya- WildKat)

Joshua smiled softly. He was keeping an eye on that Brunette girl, but he didn't figure her name out quite yet. Joshua thought about talking to girl as well, even though he was unsure about her reaction.

Joshua was in deep thought as Mr. H walked in. "Hey chief, what are you thinking about?" Joshua snaps out of it and answers, "There's this girl I've been watching. She seems quite interesting." "Interesting how?" asked Mr. H.

"She can see the UG and the RG at the same time. And her weapons are interesting as well." Joshua indicated. "Well, for one thing, where did this "girl" appear from?"

(Shibuya- Hachiko Statue)

Penelope finally got to the Hachiko Statue and she noticed Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme talking. Penelope smiled, but she decided to act as if she didn't exist and she almost passed by until she heard Shiki say, "Hey...I like your outfit, where'd you get it?"

Penelope looked at her outfit. (Penelope's outfit is a lilac tank top with a skull and crossbones on it, a rainbow short-skirt, some sort of pink and white flats, a purple sling on bag that covers the skull on her shirt and a fuchsia/ pink bow with a skull on it. Not real skulls just…those ones that appear on outfits.) "Oh, this? I wear this all the time." Penelope indicated.

"It's cute. You remind me of my best friend Eri." Shiki told Penelope. Penelope turned and looked at Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme. Neku, Beat and Rhyme appeared as they usually did and Penelope saw that Shiki was in her true form and of course, she had Mr. Mew with her.

Penelope was quiet as she almost walked away, but Shiki stopped her. "And you kind of remind me of Neku in a way with you being all quiet and non-talkative" Shiki indicated. "Hey Shiki, don't embarrass me!" Neku yelled.

Penelope smiled and placed her 3DS and her DS Lite in both of her skirt pockets and began to walk away until she heard Shiki yell, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Shibuya River so I can figure out how to get home. I'm not from around here." Penelope indicated. "The Shibuya River? Why are you going there alone?" Neku asked.

Penelope shrugged. "Because I have a feeling I know who sent me here AND I think going there might give me a chance to go home." Penelope answered. "And you jus' gonna leave without telling us your name?" Beat asked.

"I just want to keep my name a secret." Penelope indicated.

(A/N: Usually in my stories, Penelope is called Penelope Petunia Bunny but in this story she is called Penelope Lavender White. I changed her name in this story to make her name sound less stupid than it usually was. Penelope: HEY! Well…I admit I prefer Penelope L. White better. CirciFox81314: AND you changed your middle name since you are usually called Penelope Petunia Bunny and not your original name Penelope P… Penelope: SHUT UP. I don't see why you named me after that cartoon character! Joshua: *Looking something up on the computer* Your original name was Penelope P… Penelope: *Storms over to Joshua and hits him on the head with a book* Shut UP! CirciFox81314: Uh…back to the story…?)

Shiki then read something off of Penelope's bag. "Property of Penelope L. White. That's a pretty name! What does "L" stand for?" Penelope stared at Shiki in horror. "SHIKI! Why did you do that?!" Penelope asked in shock.

"I kind of just wanted to know your name so I could remember you." Shiki answered. Penelope sighed. "I'm not really going to be here that long anyway. I should probably be going now." Penelope indicated before walking away.

"Penelope seems nice yet I think she avoids talking to others and is all Antisocial like Neku." Shiki told Beat and Rhyme.

"HEY! Why do you keep saying things to them that are about me when I'm right here?!" Neku asked angrily. "Chill out, Phones. I'm kind of worried about that Penelope girl. What if the Reapers get her or somethin?" Beat asked.

"We're not in the UG anymore, Beat." Neku indicated. "We all know that, Neku. But Beat has a point. What if a Reaper shoots her or something?" Shiki asks.

"You're right! Let's go after her." Neku indicated.

(Shibuya- On the top of that building that overlooks the Hachiko Statue)

Joshua watched what had just happened between Neku and his friends and that Brunette girl. "So her name is Penelope…and she said she's heading toward the Shibuya River so maybe I can talk to her there." Joshua then teleported to the Room of Reckoning because he had a feeling he'd see Penelope there.

(Shibuya- Shibuya River- Trail of the Sinner)

Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme got to the Shibuya River and they heard a loud scream come from ahead. "That must've been Penelope!" Neku indicated. "C'mon let's go help her!

Penelope was currently surrounded by multiple Taboo noise and no matter how many she would kill, they would keep respawning. Penelope was scared. She couldn't be killed now and now…it was hopeless.

Then Penelope shivered in fear and waited to die, but that didn't happen. When Penelope opened her eyes, she saw that all the Noise were gone and in their place, she saw Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme.

"Why'd you help me? I could handle things myself." Penelope indicated in annoyance. "If you didn't need help, why did we see that you were shivering in fear?" Neku asked.

Penelope gasped. "I was NOT scared!" Penelope stated. "We heard you scream, yo!" Beat indicated.

Penelope sighed. "Fine. I might've been "scared" but this isn't the time to be standing here! I need to get to the Room of Reckoning aka Shibuya's Throne." Penelope indicated before dashing off.

"Wow…that chick is fast." Beat indicated. "We all saw. We should probably catch up in case she gets attacked again." Neku indicated.

The five then went farther down the Shibuya River.

(Shibuya- Room of Reckoning)

(Five minutes later)

Penelope reached the Room of Reckoning and saw a portal. Penelope smiled. "_I can escape! Perfect!_" Penelope thought in joy. Penelope rushed towards the portal but when she almost got to it, the portal suddenly closed, making Penelope hit a wall.

"Teehee…Leaving so soon?" Penelope heard a voice ask. Penelope turned to see a boy with purple eyes and ash blonde hair smirking at her. Penelope glared.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya. I didn't expect to run into YOU here? Oh wait…this IS Shibuya's Throne so I DID expect you." Penelope said in annoyance and disgust. Joshua glared. "I didn't expect you to be so negative."

Penelope huffed. "Why would you care? I believe you ruined my only way out of here." Penelope indicated angrily. Joshua smirked at Penelope.

"I did? I'm sorry." Joshua said sarcastically. Penelope was currently restraining from punching the Composer in the face. "Okay, if you're "sorry" will you please reopen the portal for me?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm…Let me think about it…yeah, no." Joshua answered. Penelope then took her anger out and punched Joshua. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO YOU LITTLE SON OF A…" Penelope began asking until Joshua cut her off.

"Well for one thing, you're being quite annoying and two; I don't want to let you leave." Joshua indicated. Penelope got P.O. again and she almost was able to punch the Composer again until he caught her fist and then typed digits into his cell phone making a random object smack Penelope, which made her even more P.O.

"All right, that's it." Penelope pulled out her 3DS and DS Lite and pressed the sides of them together as she used Psychic to put Drawn to Life: Collection in the her 3DS and Drawn to Life in her DS Lite and…It made a bigger version of Starslinger with some extra stars rotating around the main area of the weapon.

"So Penelope, your form of fighting is using those "Things", hmm?" Joshua asked. Penelope was taken aback. "Things? These are not THINGS! They are a Midnight Purple 3DS and a Black DS LITE YOU FREAKING MORON!" Penelope screamed at the Composer.

"Sheesh, calm down." Joshua said in annoyance. Penelope death glare Joshua and put Mega Starslinger in her right and she punched Joshua again. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A NINTENDO DS IS?! YOU LIVE IN SHIBUYA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Penelope screamed even louder.

Joshua then blasted light at Penelope, which knocked her over. Joshua managed to pull her arm and keep a hold on it and he glared at Penelope. "If you do something like that again I swear you'll be paying the price. Now why do you want to leave so badly?" Penelope only answered with a glare and then she tried to get out of the Composer's grasp, but that didn't work.

Joshua repeated his question, but only he sounded more pissed off and annoyed as he asked the question again. "Why do you want to leave so badly?"

Penelope growled, "Because I don't belong in this world. I belong elsewhere." Then she managed to get out of Joshua's grasp and her glare intensified. "Now PLEASE reopen the portal." Penelope requested in a very agitated way.

Joshua shook his head in response and asked, "What portal are you referring to?" Penelope's jaw dropped and then she got more annoyed with the Composer. "Quit acting like a smartass. You KNOW what portal I'm talking about." Penelope growled.

"What portal?" Penelope was getting more P.O. by the second. "Quit acting like a bigger idiot than you already are." Penelope growled.

Joshua smirked. "I don't know what portal you are talking about. There are many, many portals." Penelope then couldn't take it.

She managed to attempt a tripping-kick to Joshua, but he teleported and managed to knock the brunette over. "Don't do that again." Joshua growled. Penelope whined a little.

"Why are you being so mean, Yoshiya?" Penelope moaned. Joshua sighed. "I'm starting to get a little bored. I'll deal with you later."

Penelope tilted her head and she somehow began to fall asleep as a light shrouded around her before she vanished.

Then Neku and the others got there and they noticed Joshua. "Hey Josh, where's Penelope?" Neku asked the Composer.

"Oh Penelope? I dealt with her." Joshua answered. Neku was worried about what he did. "You didn't kill her, did you?" Neku asked.

"She's just fine, she's just going to be a little different the next time you see her." Joshua answered.

"Different? What do you mean?"

(Shibuya- ?)

Penelope was weakly waking up, but she felt a sudden pain in her back. Penelope didn't know what it was either, so she rose up and felt her back and she felt as if she had…wings?

Penelope didn't know if this was real or not and when she looked over her shoulders, she saw she had black, slim wings.

"I-I'm a…Reaper?"

(A/N: There's chapter one for you! Yep, Penelope has turned into a Reaper!

Penelope: What the hell? I DON'T WANNA BE A REAPER!

CirciFox81314: Hey, at least you are possibly the youngest reaper.

Penelope: I thought Beat was the youngest.

Joshua: Reminder, Beat isn't a Reaper anymore!

Penelope: *Slaps Joshua* Shut up!  
Joshua: When you say that now, you're starting to sound like Roxas.

Penelope: Ugh…Okay-

(Neku walks in the room)

Neku: Review if you can and no flaming.

Penelope: I hate my life sometimes…

CirciFox81314: Uh…Okay? Just so you know you may be my only OC in this story.

Penelope: Okay, whatever.

CirciFox81314: Uh…okay then. See you all in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2: New Blood

(A/N: Hey again, It's time to bring chapter two!

Penelope: Don't you usually do your introduction bit?

CirciFox81314: I decided to change thing up a bit. This A/N will be short and sweet.

Joshua: Okay?

CirciFox81314: I don't own TWEWY. I just own Penelope. SO, onto the chapter!

Penelope: Wow. That WAS short.

Neku and Joshua: Agreed.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: New Blood

Penelope didn't understand this at all. Why was she a Reaper? She never asked to be one. Maybe…Someone played a prank on her. No, all of this was real.

"If I'm a Reaper, and Idiot must've turned me into one! But who…did…" Penelope realized "Who" turned her into a Reaper.

"That little…Next time I see him it'll be NO mercy!" Penelope growled in anger. Then Penelope noticed Uzuki Yashiro and Koki Kariya. "So that's the new Reaper the Conductor mentioned, huh?" Uzuki asked.

Penelope huffed. "It's not like I wanted to be a Reaper, Pinky." Uzuki glared at her. "Don't sass your superiors, and don't call me "Pinky"!"

Penelope sighed. "Okay, Pinky and Lollipop." Penelope said to the Harrier Reapers. "I said DON'T call me Pinky! What are you trying to start?!" Uzuki asked angrily.

"I'm trying to start nothing, PINKY." Penelope answered, calling Uzuki "Pinky" again to just annoy her. "I swear I'm gonna…" Uzuki began until Kariya cut her off. "We'll be erased if you erase the Newbie." Kariya indicated.

"Ugh…Fine. We have to take her to the Conductor, right?" Uzuki asked Kariya. Kariya nodded. Penelope glared. "I don't have all day to wait, you know." Penelope stated.

Uzuki almost punched Penelope but Kariya stopped her. "We were ordered to NOT touch the New Blood either." Uzuki sighed.

Penelope glared at the Harrier Reapers in annoyance. "Hey Thing 1 and Thing 2, are we going or not?" Uzuki sighed. "Yeah, we're going. Come on."

(Shibuya- That place where the Reapers have their meetings)

Penelope followed Uzuki and Kariya to a room and she saw Megumi Kitaniji (the Conductor), Sho Minamimoto, Mitzuki Konishi and Yodai Higashizawa.

"I thought you guys were dead." Penelope stated. The Conductor and the Reaper Officers went silent. "Well… you must be that new Reaper the Composer has mentioned." The Conductor indicated.

"Well, the Composer turned me into a Reaper, and I swear I will get my revenge on him." Penelope said very negatively. The room went silent again.

Then Kitanji spoke once again. "The Composer did say you were worth being a Reaper Officer, but it is uncertain if you will be promoted to that or not. I must discuss this further with the Composer."

Penelope sighed. "So what am I supposed to do while I wait?" Penelope asked in annoyance. "I think Uzuki and Kariya should teach you some basics about the Reaper status." The Conductor answered.

"WHAT? Why do I have to babysit that KID?" Uzuki asked in annoyance. "I'm not a Kid. I'm **16** YEARS OLD, PINKY. 16 YEARS OLD!" Penelope snapped.

"STOP CALLING ME PINKY!" Uzuki yelled at Penelope. Penelope smirked. "The New Blood is so zetta annoying." Sho stated.

Penelope glared at Sho and snapped, "Will you shut up, Pi-Face? This is none of your concern." Sho blinked. "I'm lucky I know some of your nicknames." Penelope indicated.

"Show some respect…" Konishi began until Penelope snapped, "And YOU Iron Face, do NOT boss me around." Konishi sighed before shaking her head.

"Okay, Pinky, Lollipop, let's go already." Penelope indicated. Uzuki sighed in annoyance as she and Kariya followed Penelope out of the room.

"Well…That new Reaper will be quite interesting to have around." Konishi stated. "She is a Hectopascal." Sho indicated in annoyance. "So you mean she's an impossibility?" Konishi asked, basically understanding whatever Sho even meant.

Sho nodded. "She probably just needs to get used to being a Reaper," Kitaniji told the Reaper Officers. "Now if you need me, I'll be speaking with the Composer about what to do with the New Blood."

(Shibuya- On top of a Building)

So Uzuki and Kariya were about to explain basics to Penelope until she cut them off. "Listen, I actually know all the Basic stuff already. I'm smarter than I look." Uzuki blinked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE CONDUCTIOR IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN?" Uzuki asked angrily. "Cool down, girl. She must've had a reason." Kariya indicated.

Penelope nodded. "I did. I just wanted to leave the room so I didn't have to be near Shades, Iron Face or Pi-Face." Penelope told the Two Harrier Reapers.

"It's like you don't even KNOW our names!" Uzuki yelled at Penelope. Penelope smirked. "I do know your names. I just like annoying everyone with their nicknames." Penelope indicated to the Pink-Haired Reaper.

Uzuki then noticed something around Penelope's neck. "What are you wearing?" Uzuki almost touched the Pendant until Penelope growled, "TOUCH THIS AND YOU DIE."

Uzuki and Kariya jumped. "Sheesh…It's just a Pendant. Calm down!" Penelope shook her head.

"No, this is not ANY Pendant. It is a very special Pendant: A Ten-Pointed Star with two sides, white to symbolize Light, black to symbolize Darkness. The Amethyst represents balance. You could also say white represents the RG and black represents the UG while the gem represents the balance between the two. It is VERY important to me and if ANYONE touches it, I will show no mercy, understand?" Penelope asked.

Uzuki and Kariya nodded. Penelope smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to go shopping at Lapin Angelique and you two are coming with me." Penelope indicated.

"WE'RE GOING WHERE?! You HAVE to be kidding me!" Uzuki yelled. Penelope smiled. "Lapin Angelique is my favorite store," Then the young Harrier Reaper growled, "And we're going to the store. Understand?"

The two nervously nodded before they went to Lapin Angelique with Penelope.

(Shibuya- Outside of Lapin Angelique)

"Okay, you two wait outside while I go shopping. You will also carry my bags for me, okay?" Penelope asked. "Why do we have to carry your bags?" Uzuki asked in annoyance.

Penelope glared. "I asked you to and you will do it. Now I will be going inside." Then Penelope walked into the store.

(Lapin Angelique)

Penelope walked into the store when she bumped into someone and she then noticed she bumped into Neku and Joshua. Then Penelope saw what they were wearing and she began to crack up.

"Well hello, you two! Why are you wearing dresses?" Neku turned red. "Why did you ask me to come here, Joshua? Now SHE sees that we are in dresses!" Neku yelled at the Composer.

Joshua blushed a little himself. "Well…this is awkward." Penelope giggled. "Well, I have to say those outfits fit you well." Penelope indicated.

Neku turned as red as a cherry. "IT ISN'T MY FAULT I'M WEARING THIS! IT'S HIS FAULT!" Penelope giggled a bit more but then she looked at Joshua and indicated, "And aren't you supposed to be somewhere, Composer?"

Joshua blushed. "I AM going there. I just wanted to come here with Neku first." Joshua answered. "Okay! Be sure to switch outfits before you go there!" Penelope reminded the Composer.

"Why are you here though?" Neku asked. "Well, duh! This is my favorite store." Penelope answered. "Well no wonder you're here." Joshua said happily. Neku whacked Joshua. "Uh…we better leave before someone else sees us in these outfits!"

Joshua frowned. "Oh okay, Neku, bye Penelope!" Then the two left the store. Penelope smirked and she looked at her 3DS, which was opened and turned on. (She secretly took a photo of them in their dresses without either Neku or Joshua knowing.)

"Now it's time for me to shop!"

(A/N: I randomly came up with Joshua and Neku wearing dresses because I know that some of the Lapin Angelique stuff can raise Joshua's stats (And I think it's an outfit and the frilly parasol or something so I got the idea for that) and I also wanted to have some sort of embarrassing moment.)

(20 minutes later)

Penelope got the Mini-Crown, M'sieur Lapin, Ribbon Shoes, the Ribbon-Laced Dress and a Frilly Parasol from Lapin Angelique. AND she was wearing the outfit she got while she carried the Frilly Parasol in one hand and she was carrying M'sieur Lapin. She also still wore her Pendant which went well with the outfit. Penelope was also still wearing her Fuchsia/Pink Bow as well.

When Penelope walked back out of the store, she had a bag which carried the clothes she wasn't wearing and another bag that was smaller carried her 3DS, her DS and her bag with all her games in it.

"Hello you two. Did you miss me?" Uzuki and Kariya saw that Penelope was in her outfit. "You look like a Lolita." Kariya indicated. Penelope smiled.

"I do? Thank you, Kariya!" Uzuki blinked when she heard Penelope say Kariya's name. And then a familiar voice was heard.

"You three are late. The Conductor wants you back…WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Uzuki, Kariya and Penelope noticed Konishi. "Oh me? I'm wearing my new outfit." Penelope answered.

Konishi went silent. "Well…we should be getting to the Room of Reckoning. The Composer has requested your presence there." Konishi indicated. "My presence?"

Konishi nodded. "Now let's go." Then the three Harrier Reapers and the Reaper Officer went to the Shibuya River.

(Shibuya River- End of the Trail of the Judged)  
Konishi, Uzuki, Kariya and Penelope stopped at the end of the Trail of the Judged. Penelope looked at the three Reapers and Konishi indicated, "The Conductor mentioned that you are the one who the Composer specifically requested."

Penelope blinked. "Can't he wait? I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now." Penelope indicated. Konishi gasped. "I highly suggest you listen to the Composer's orders."

"The Composer annoys me and I don't WANT to deal with him." Penelope stated. "Are you trying to start an argument?" Konishi asked.

"No. I just don't want to deal with the Composer because he is an idiot and he annoys me." Penelope answered in a bitter tone. Konishi was in shock.

"That's it. You are GOING in the Room whether you like it or not." Konishi growled. Penelope shivered. "Konishi, what are you…AHHH!" Konishi pushed Penelope in the Room before leaving with a shocked Uzuki and Kariya.

(Shibuya River- Room of Reckoning)

Penelope fell on her face after being pushed into the Room of Reckoning by Konishi. Thanks to the Iron Maiden, her mood was soured and her face hurt.

Penelope slowly got up and brushed off her dress and she noticed Joshua on his Throne and Kitaniji standing to the left of Joshua's throne.(A/N: Joshua was in his Composer form) Penelope almost left the room, but of course, a wall was put up.

"Damn it! What do you want from me?!" Penelope angrily asked the Composer, which surprised both Kitaniji and Joshua. "Well someone is grouchy today, isn't she?"

Penelope got annoyed by the Composer's remark and in response, she threw M'sieur Lapin at Joshua and it hit him in the face. "Shut UP! Why are you SO annoying?!" Penelope asked angrily.

"I'm not annoying; you sure are being annoying though." Joshua indicated, Penelope got P.O. and walked over to Joshua and asked in extreme annoyance, "Why have I been called here?"

"Since you are a very "special" Reaper, I thought about having you be promoted to Reaper Officer. BUT, you have to pass a little test first to determine if you should go up to Reaper Officer or have to earn points like Reapers normally have to, to be promoted." Penelope blinked.

"Oh, so NOW you're saying I'm dumb aren't you? What type of test IS this? An exam?" Penelope asked angrily.

"You have to face your fears. That's it." Joshua indicated. "I'm not afraid of anything, moron." Penelope growled.

Joshua sighed. "No Penelope, I know you're afraid of ONE thing and you won't admit it. It's losing." Penelope tilted her head. "Losing to WHAT?"

Then a Lot of Taboo Noise suddenly appeared around Penelope when she appeared in the center of the room. "You're afraid of losing to Taboo noise." Joshua answered before some sort of battle ring appeared.

Penelope WAS really scared, but she wouldn't admit it. "_I gotta win. I'm not letting a little noise stop me!_" Penelope pulled out her 3DS and her DS Lite and pressed them together to create Star Slinger *.

(Battle Begins)

The noise attacked Penelope and she defended by swinging Star Slinger and blasting star-shaped bullets at them. She dodged quickly at the right timing before quickly spinning Star Slinger around, making a huge gust of wind blow at her enemies, knocking them back.

Penelope smirked before shooting a powerful beam at the Taboo Noise, which took off some major damage and then she charged at them before swinging Star Slinger around in a circle taking out some of the noise.

She took out about a quarter of the Noise and in a struggle; she took out more Noise by shooting powerful charged beams until all the Noise were erased.

(Battle Ends)

The room changed back to normal as Star Slinger * turned back to Penelope's 3DS and DS Lite, which Penelope put away. "I knew I should've given you an exam or something…The test was WAY too easy for you, wasn't it?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, the test was REALLY hard. Trust me." Penelope told the Composer. Joshua smiled. "Good. So now you…Wait!" Joshua began until he realized something.

"What? I don't have all day." Penelope growled in annoyance. Joshua thought for a moment and Penelope turned and almost walked away until Joshua stopped her. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Penelope looked at the Composer in annoyance. "What do you think? I'm leaving." Penelope answered. "Don't. I know what I should say now."

Penelope sighed and turned back to face Joshua. "Miss Penelope L. White, I now promote you to Reaper Officer!" Joshua said happily. Kitaniji blinked. "Her name is Penelope L. White?"

Joshua nodded. Penelope noticed Joshua was holding Penelope's M'sieur Lapin and she stared at the plush before looking at Joshua. "Can I have M'sieur Lapin back?" Penelope asked.

Joshua looked at the Rabbit plush and looked back at Penelope. "Nah, You DID throw this at me." Penelope got P.O. really quickly and then she growled, "GIVE HIM BACK NOW."

Joshua shook his head in response and Penelope got so P.O., she turned into her Noise Form, which was…

"Penelope's noise form is a BUNNY?" Joshua asked in surprise. Then the Composer began to giggle a bit. Penelope got P.O. and snapped, "Not any Bunny. Cuniculus Cantus, the "Singing Rabbit"!"

Then Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa appeared in the room as Penelope switched back to normal. "So, is she an Officer, Conductor?" Konishi asked. Kitaniji nodded. "And her noise form?"

Joshua was trying to hold back laughter as Kitanji answered, "Penelope should probably just show you for herself." Penelope glared and then nervously switched into her Noise Form and the Room went silent.

Then everyone began laughing at Penelope and in annoyance she shot a wave of fire, which surprised everyone. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Penelope growled.

"A fire-breathing rabbit, that was unexpected." Konishi indicated. "Shut up, Iron Face." Penelope growled before switching back to normal. Penelope angrily asked Joshua, "Can I PLEASE have M'sieur Lapin back now?"

"I guess so, Bunny." Joshua answered before tossing M'sieur Lapin back and Penelope caught the Plush before quietly leaving the room.

(Shibuya- Pork City, Floor 11)

(15 minutes later)

Penelope was on the Top Floor of Pork City, overlooking Shibuya as she quietly hugged M'sieur Lapin. Penelope also changed back into her usual outfit as well to keep from being made fun of.

"Is it THAT stupid my Noise Form is Cuniculus Cantus?" (A/N: I was trying to come up with a Noise Form for Penelope that was a Bunny, so I had to search Rabbit up in Latin and POW! There's Cuniculus Cantus. However, this is a made up noise so don't search it up and I wasn't trying to take anyone's idea either so don't sue me!) Penelope sighed.

"I like Lapin Angelique, which means "Angelic Rabbit" in French, my favorite animal is a rabbit and now, my noise form is Cuniculus Cantus. If I have to, I'll stay up here forever but…Why should I? And I know Pork City's 11th Floor only allows Lapin Angelique Pins as well…" Penelope quietly stated.

"They will pay for insulting me…and now my revenge begins."

(A/N: So there's the end of Chapter 2! Why is Penelope acting so evil, and what will she do next? Okay, so please review if you're able to and no flames. If the characters seem OOC or something, sorry about that! See you all in the next chapter! And I also purposely had Sho, Konishi and Higashizawa appear in the Room of Reckoning even though Konishi and Higashizawa probably didn't notice Joshua at all really so, yeah. So there's the chapter for you!)


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan of Revenge

(A/N: Hiya everyone, its CirciFox81314 here to bring-

Penelope: Look, everyone KNOWS who you are so just shut up already.

CirciFox81314: *Glaring* HEY! DO NOT DISRUPT ME.

Penelope: When will I leave this place?!

CirciFox81314: I dunno. I plan a sequel though.

Penelope: NOOOOO! Will I return to the world?

CirciFox81314: No, it would actually be opposite.

Penelope: Oppo…site? YOU CRUEL, SICK PERSON!

CirciFox81314: How is that cruel and sick?

Penelope: I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST IS!

Joshua: If you think this thoroughly, it really isn't.

Penelope: *Eye twitches* WHO ASKED YOU?!

Joshua: No one, really.

CirciFox81314: Anyway, I also appreciate joshuathecomposer for reviewing this story.

Joshua: Yep, and we all appreciate it.

Penelope: *Growling* You beat me to the punch you little-

(Sho walks in the room)

Sho: Then that means you're so zetta slow!

Penelope: *Eyes fire up* SHUT UP PI-FACE!

(Shiki walks in the room)

Shiki: Before a fight breaks out, I'd like to say this, CirciFox81314 doesn't own TWEWY, she just owns Penelope. So, on to Chapter 3!

CirciFox81314: Yup.

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3: A Plan of Revenge

(The next day)

(Shibuya- That place where the Reapers have their meetings and stuff)

Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa were having an emergency meeting.

"The Noise situation is starting to go up. There is no players and the Noise are regular noise, but strangely, they've been after us Reapers, specifically us Reaper Officers. It started yesterday 20 minutes after the New Blood, Penelope, became a Reaper Officer and had shown us her Noise Form before leaving." Konishi reported.

"And we haven't seen the Hectopascal since yesterday either." Sho indicated. "What if she is behind this?" Konishi asked. Sho began cracking up and the other three Reapers looked at him.

"What is so funny about this, Minamimoto? This is serious!" Konishi indicated. "What's funny is that is an impossibility that the Yoctogram is responsible for this! How could she even plan something like that?" Sho told the others.

"No, that Reaper is much smarter than she looks." Then the four reapers noticed Uzuki and Kariya. "How did you two get in here? This is an emergency meet…" Konishi began until Kitaniji stopped her.

"They appear to know something about the New Reaper. Maybe we should let them speak." Kitaniji indicated. "Fine, what do you two have to say about the New Blood? Make it quick, because we don't have much time for this meeting." Konishi told Uzuki and Kariya.

"Well, the new Reaper knows MUCH more than she should. We WERE going to teach her the Basics, but she said she didn't need to be taught because she already appeared to know them." Uzuki indicated.

"YOU TWO DIDN'T DO WHAT THE CONDUCTOR ASKED OF YOU?!" Konishi asked angrily. "No, we were trying to do what was asked of us, but the newbie apparently already knew what to do." Kariya answered.

"And she didn't even tell us in the first place? Why I wonder?" Konishi asked. "She literally said, "I just wanted to leave the room so I didn't have to be near Shades, Iron Face or Pi-Face."" Kariya answered.

Kitaniji, Konishi and Sho all blinked. "So she didn't say anything about me?" Higashizawa asked. Kariya and Uzuki shook their heads. "I think she doesn't dislike you." Kariya answered.

Penelope then appeared in the room, seemingly late (though she purposely did this). "Sorry for being late to the meeting. I got attacked by some Noise on the way here." Penelope indicated.

"Hmm...If Penelope isn't responsible for the recent Noise attacks, I wonder who is." Konishi told the other Reapers.

"Well…The meeting will be dismissed for now. We should investigate this further. I will discuss what to do about this issue with the Composer." Kitaniji told the Reaper Officers and the two Harrier Reapers.

Then the meeting was dismissed. Penelope was the first to leave, and as she left, she smirked to herself. "_My plan is going perfectly. This is what they get for making fun of me!_"

Penelope then headed off to Pork City, even though she didn't realize a specific Reaper was following her because he was suspicious.

(Pork City- 11th Floor)

Penelope went up to the Lapin Angelique floor once again. She considered it her base of operation while she was planning her revenge on the other Reaper Officers. AND the room she took the spare time to set her base up on the floor.

Penelope also didn't realize someone followed her, and that someone was Sho. Penelope opened the door to the room up and before she closed it, Sho managed to slink in without her noticing.

Penelope walked over to her desk and picked M'sieur Lapin up. "Well M'sieur Lapin, my plan is going out quite well. Once the Noise weaken the Reapers who made fun of me, my plan of revenge will be complete." Penelope said sweetly with a slightly evil touch.

"So it was you who sent the Noise after us you, fractal!" Penelope noticed Sho. (A/N: I wanted to show Penelope's evil and devious side. And she's the main character!) "Well M'sieur Lapin, we have an intruder." Penelope said in an annoyed tone.

"Will you quit talking to that stupid Bunny? It's so zetta creepy." Sho stated. Penelope glared at the Reaper Officer. "Well who ELSE do I have to talk to? My three best friends aren't here."

Sho blinked. Penelope sighed and growled, "And, at least I actually HAVE friends, FYI."

"Shut-up, Radian!" Sho snapped. Penelope glared at the Math-Obsessed Reaper.

"It doesn't make you look smarter when you add Math-Related stuff to sentences, moron. It's not only the REAPER Officers I'm after; I'm also after the one who sent me here!" Penelope indicated. Sho looked at Penelope like she was crazy.

"Look, I'm not "from" this world, I'm from one outside it!" Penelope told Sho. "What Hectopascal would send a Fractal like you here?" Sho asked.

"The Composer of Shibuya, Yoshiya Kiryu." Penelope answered. Sho was actually surprised. "That Yoctogram sent you here?" Penelope glared at Sho.

"Will you at least TRY to speak like a NORMAL person, Sho? I know what you're saying but it confuses me. Now I need to see if my Phone works here." Penelope dialed her friend's number and it actually rang.

"Hey Yami, you there?" Penelope asked into her Phone. "_**Penelope, where are you? We've been looking all over!**_" Penelope heard her friend Yami indicate. "I'm in Shibuya." Penelope answered.

"_**We LIVE in Shibuya, Penelope!**_" Yami snapped. "Not THAT Shibuya, the other one!" Penelope yelled. "_**Other Shibuya? What do you mean?**_" Penelope sighed in annoyance.

"Where are you?" Penelope asked into the phone. Penelope noticed that Sho was giving her weird looks. "_**We're at your house, why?**_" Penelope realized something. The System she was playing TWEWY on was on her DSi, and it was the only system she didn't have with her.

"Have you, Roselyynn and Saki looked in my room yet?" Penelope asked. "_**No, that's where we were planning to look next.**_" Yami answered. "Look there and check if my DSi is on my bed." Penelope ordered.

"_**Why would you leave ONE of your portable game systems at your house**_**?**" Yami asked. "I didn't, when I got to Scramble Crossing, my only DS system that wasn't on me was my DSi." Penelope answered.

There was a brief pause. "_**Well, your DSi is on your bed.**_" Yami indicated. "Is it turned on?" Penelope asks. "_**Yeah, it is still turned on.**_" Yami answers.

"Open it and see if the game is still on." Then there was a strange silence. "Why'd it get so quiet?"

"_**Penelope, why are you on the game screen with that Math-Obsessed Reaper person?**_" Yami asked in shock. "What do you mean I'm on the game screen?!"

(In the Real World-Penelope's House)

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki were staring at Penelope's DSi in shock as Yami talked to her on the phone. "Yami, why is she in the game?" Roselyynn asked the Aquanette.

"I dunno. I see there's voice bubbles and it shows what Penelope is saying. "_**YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! What do you mean I'm on the game screen?!**_" Penelope asked. "Uh, you're in the game, with Sho, in a room, holding a M'sieur Lapin plush." Yami answered.

"_**I don't see WHY I'm in the game! It's all stupid Joshua's fault… Before I got trapped here I heard someone say "Time's up" and my DSi went…all…crazy…**_" Penelope began slowing down.

(In the game- Shibuya- Pork City, 11th floor)

Penelope realized something. "I knew that darn Composer was up to something! He was the one who was timing me!" Penelope yelled.

"_**So what are we going to do, Penelope?**_" Yami asked. "I'm unsure, but I promise I'll be back. Now I have some business to take care of. Bye!" Penelope hung up her phone.

"Hey Sho, are you willing to help me plot my revenge?" Penelope asked. "Why are you asking me, Radian?" Sho coldly asked Penelope. "We both want to get back at the Composer for something, right?" Penelope asked.

Sho thought for a moment and nodded. "I see where you're getting at, Radian."

Penelope smiled. "So you'll help me?" "Why wouldn't I? I may never get another chance to get my revenge on that Yoctogram of a Composer." Sho answered.

"Okay, Minamimoto, you have to promise me one thing: Don't tell the other two Officers, the Conductor OR the Composer about this, got it?" Penelope asked. Sho nodded and then the two shook hand in agreement.

"Okay, I just began planning yesterday, so…" Penelope pulled a roll of paper out from one of her desk drawers. "Here are my plans so far…"

(Shibuya- WildKat)

Joshua had called Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme to WildKat for something that was urgent and important. "What is it Joshua?" Neku asked in annoyance, hoping he didn't have to end up wearing a dress again.

"There is an emergency going on with the Reapers. Even though there isn't a game at the moment, the Noise have been targeting the Reaper Officers and strangely, me. We DID suspect Penelope for being responsible but she was attacked as well."

"You DID mention Penelope would be different the next time we'd see her…And I noticed at "that shop" she had Reaper Wings." Neku indicated. "WHAT? Penelope's a Reaper?" Shiki, Beat and Rhyme asked in shock.

"Not any Reaper. Penelope is a Reaper Officer." Mr. H told the group. "She's a Reaper…Officer? Sheesh, that was quick." Neku stated.

"And her Noise Form is a…a…I can't say it or I'll start laughing. But luckily I took a photo without her knowing." Joshua indicated. Joshua showed the Photo of Penelope's Noise form and Neku and Beat began cracking up while Shiki and Rhyme said, "Aww…"

"Penelope's noise form is Cuniculus Cantus, the "Singing Rabbit"." Hanekoma indicated.

"But she had to be a BUNNY? Really, that is hilarious!" Neku stated.

"Well…There was one thing I didn't realize. She can breathe fire like a Dragon." Joshua indicated. The room went silent. "A Fire-Breathing Rabbit? I wonder what else she has in store."

"What else I have in store? I will show you what else I HAVE IN STORE AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Everyone was surprised as Penelope appeared out of nowhere, holding onto her M'sieur Lapin plush. Then Mr. H left the room because he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Not that thing again!" Joshua whined. "What's wrong about the Bunny Plush besides it being a little weird looking?" Neku asked.

"Well for one thing, don't you recognize the BRAND and two, she threw it at me yesterday and it hit me in the face." Joshua stated. Neku looked at M'sieur Lapin closely and then he turned bright red.

"IS SHE OBSESSED WITH THAT BRAND?! I MEAN REALLY!" Neku yelled. Penelope growled angrily before her wings vanished and she began turning into a noise, which was Cuniculus Cantus.

Penelope looked P.O. as Neku, Joshua and Beta began laughing and Shiki and Rhyme looked at her nervously. "You guys better quit laughing…She looks really mad…" Rhyme indicated as she saw Penelope's eyes spark.

Then Penelope was suddenly gone and everyone felt a slight pain as Penelope reappeared. "Lucky for me, I have extreme speed and agility." Then Penelope switched back to normal.

"Besides, I'm after a single person here." Penelope indicated. Joshua paled. He did realize she was after him. "And now the Composer is making it quite obvious. How cute." Penelope said quite sarcastically at the end of her sentence.

Penelope's Phone then began to ring and Penelope was annoyed. Who could be calling her at a time like this?! "Hello? This really isn't the time to be calling, Yami."

"**Sorry, but it's an emergency.**" Yami stated. Joshua turned as white as paper. "Hey Josh, what's wrong?" Neku whispered. "I'm screwed." Joshua said quietly.

"Why is it an emergency to be calling NOW?" Penelope asked in annoyance. "**Uh…we're in Scramble Crossing…**" Penelope was in shock and she slowly turned to Joshua, who had vanished?

"Okay! I'll meet you guys there!" Penelope yelled. Then Penelope left the building. Mr. H walked back in the room. "Oh no…He sent her three friends here, didn't he?" Mr. H asked.

"I think so. And Joshua vanished into thin air!" Shiki indicated. "He must've known he would be in trouble if he stayed in the same room as Penelope for much longer." Mr. Hanekoma stated.

"So what do we do?" Neku asked.

(Shibuya- Scramble Crossing)

Penelope met up with Roselyynn, Yami and Saki in Scramble Crossing. "So what do you guys have as weapons?" Penelope asked. Roselyynn pulled out her Pink 3DS (If they have those), Yami pulled out her Blue DSi and Saki pulled out her Crimson Red/Black DS Lite.

"And what games do you have with you?" Penelope asked. "Drawn to Life: Collection and TWEWY." The three said in unison.

"Okay…Maybe we should head back to my base. C'mon!" Penelope then led Roselyynn, Yami and Saki to Pork City.

(Pork City- 11th Floor)

Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope walked into the room to see an upset Sho. "Where the factor have you been?" The angered Reaper Officer asked. "Uh, I was going to deal with Joshua, why?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, they've caught on to our little plan, but they don't know who's behind it." Sho indicated. "Shit. If they find out we're plotting against them, we'll both be erased!" Penelope said in worry.

"What? They won't erase either of you on our watch!' Roselyynn, Yami and Saki announced. "Guys…I know you want to help, but it's pointless!" Penelope whined.

Roselyynn smiled. "We won't be stopped that easily. Remember our "special" abilities?" Roselyynn asked. Penelope thought for a moment. "Of course! Roselyynn, you're the Angel of Roses and you can make flowers a deadly weapon, Yami, you're the Princess of Water and you control Water with your will and Saki you're…the...oh, now I remember, the Mistress of Illusion and you can make deadly illusions that use can use to your heart's content!"

The Three nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get home soon, I promise!" Penelope told her friends.

(A/n: And there's chapter 3 for you! I'm unsure how long this story will last, but I enjoy writing it! Please don't flame and please review this if you get the chance. See you all in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: Rabbit's Revenge

(A/N: Hi. Welcome to Chapter 4 of One-way into Shibuya! So…here's the disclaimer! I don't own TWEWY; I just own Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope. So…will Penelope get her revenge? (I think this story will be 8-12 chapters.) And I also appreciate the anonymous reviewer, fan girl alert, for reviewing! It is appreciated.

So…Here's chapter 4!  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Chapter 4: Rabbit's Revenge

Penelope's plan was almost complete. She knew it was a good idea to have Sho on her side, even though she DID find him annoying.

But it was good Sho was on her side because she knew how powerful he was and she could use that Power to her advantage.

And even thought Penelope was mad Roselyynn, Yami and Saki were sent to TWEWY'S Shibuya as well, she knew her friends would be helpful. She knew of Yami's ability to control water, Roselyynn's ability to control flowers and Saki's ability to control Illusion.

She planned to get back at Joshua soon. She was going to aim the Noise at him soon.

Currently, Sho wasn't there helping Penelope with her plan at the moment because he was working on one of his Art Projects and Roselyynn, Yami and Saki had gone shopping, so Penelope had to work on her plan alone.

She didn't mind at all, she was good with working by herself. She was ready to send Noise at Joshua.

"My plan is almost complete. Once I get my revenge at Joshua…they'll know not to make fun of me…" Penelope said evilly.

"So our suspicions were correct, Miss White. It was you." Penelope turned to see Joshua along with Kitaniji, Konishi and Higashizawa.

Penelope was shocked, but then she glared. "I had a reason behind it, but I'm not telling you what it is."

"Of course you won't. Maybe I should just erase you." Joshua said before smirking. Penelope was scared. "Please don't!"

"Why should I not? You have tried to destroy the Reapers." Joshua indicated. Penelope was silent as she held M'sieur Lapin tightly.

"If I'm erased, I'll never be able to go back home." Penelope told the Composer. "I am still considering on erasing you." Joshua stated.

Penelope glared before a dark aura shrouded around her. "I said DON'T." Penelope growled. Then M'sieur Lapin suddenly attacked the Reapers, scaring them to death.

"What are you doing, Miss White?!" Konishi asked in shock. "I'm getting my revenge." Penelope answered.

Just in the nick of time, Sho along with Roselyynn, Yami and Saki came back and they saw Joshua and the other Reapers.

"Penelope! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yami screamed before shooting a jet of scalding hot water at Joshua, Kitaniji, Konishi and Higashizawa (Even though Yami meant to hurt the first three.)

Roselyynn managed to shoot a Flower Beam of Roses which caused some damage and when Saki was about to attack, Joshua growled, "That is IT!"

Then a portal appeared and Roselyynn, Yami and Saki were dragged towards it before vanishing.

"There. That's better." Joshua stated before smirking at Penelope. Penelope stared at the wall in horror before tears began to drip down her face. She shut her eyes before clenching her fists and growling, "You bastard…YOU COLD, HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

A violet aura shrouded Penelope before she turned to Joshua and the other Reaper officers. She had her head down before slowly raising it up to see her eyes had turned a bright purple.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Starslinger * appeared without Penelope using her DS systems to summon it and Penelope made Sho, Konishi, Kitaniji and Higashizawa vanish without them saying a word.

"I guess it's finally time for me to kill you, Joshua. You'll regret taking my best friends away from me." Penelope said evilly.

Apparently, Joshua was scared on the inside. Penelope was much more powerful then he expected. He had no choice but to do one thing.

With a click of his fingers, Neku appeared by his side, even though Neku was surprised because he had no clue what just happened. When Neku saw Joshua, he got mad.

"Hey, Shiki and I were JUST on a date! Why did you make me come here?" Neku asked the Composer angrily.

Joshua only responded by pointing at Penelope. Neku looked and he was surprised by the violet aura shrouding the girl.

"What the hell…?" Neku asked in surprise.

Penelope smiled. "Ready to die, Composer? Well here I come!" Penelope shouted.

(Battle begins)

Then it divided into two separate battle spaces. Penelope first appeared on Joshua's side while Neku dealt with M'sieur Lapin and some copies of it.

The M'sieur Lapin clones charged at Neku and used some attacks that were illusions while the real M'sieur Lapin struck some fast blows on Neku. In response, Neku had to blast lightning at M'sieur Lapin, knocking it down.

On Joshua's side, Penelope was dealing with Joshua. Joshua would type digits into his cell phone and of course, objects would smack Penelope, but when it upset her enough, she shot a beam of Light and a beam of Darkness at Joshua and it damaged him a little.

Then Penelope got all close-combat and kicked Joshua and then she back flipped and became Cuniculus Cantus. Joshua almost bean giggling but he quickly remembered about some of Penelope's bizarre abilities.

Penelope first shot a wave of fire at Joshua and he had to sidestep to avoid it. "What's wrong? Are you too afraid to mess up your hair?" Penelope tauntingly asked. Joshua glared at Penelope after she made her remark.

"What's wrong? Are you too afraid to quit acting like an idiot?" Joshua asked. Penelope's eyes flashed red and Penelope blasted a huge flamethrower which Joshua narrowly avoided by sidestepping.

"UGH. Why can't I hit you?!" Penelope angrily asked. "It's because you have a bad aim. That's why." Joshua answered.

Penelope got pissed. "Nobody asked for your snappy commentary." Penelope stated. "Ah. Nobody asked you to come here."

Penelope became her normal form in surprise by what Joshua had just said. Penelope angrily narrowed her eyes, which ignited into flames and she growled, "You little SON OF A BITCH! I know nobody ASKED ME to come here but YOU dragged me here. YOU were the one who was timing me. YOU are an ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!"

Columns of fire circled around Penelope and she blasted them at Joshua quickly and he couldn't avoid the attacks which knocked him over. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Penelope asked.

Neku yelled from his side, "Oh just put a lid on it!" Joshua nodded and said, "Yeah, shut up."

Penelope got even more P.O. "THAT IS IT! I guess I'll take your Proxy down now."

Penelope teleported to Neku's side and M'sieur Lapin and some Bunny Noise appeared on Joshua's side. Apparently, both M'sieur Lapin and the Bunny Noise were P.O.

(A/N: Though they don't exist, Bunny Noise are in my story!)

Joshua almost began laughing and then M'sieur Lapin slapped him while glaring at him.

Neku and Penelope were just having a stare off and Penelope sighed. "Look. Please don't try to make snappy commentary alright? I actually don't want to attack you." Penelope indicated.

Neku got annoyed by this. "Well I think you're trying to trick me." Penelope blinked and then said, "Good for you, cause I'm serious about what I told you so I'm not attacking."

Neku nodded in false belief. "Yeah, so WHY do you have that thing attacking?" Neku asked, referring to M'sieur Lapin.

"I really could've just summoned Noise, but I was too lazy to do that, so I had M'sieur Lapin attack as well as some Bunny Noise." Penelope answered. Neku blinked.

"Bunny Noise? REALLY?" Neku asked in annoyance. "Well SORRY for liking Bunnies." Penelope growled.

And on Joshua's side? He was apparently trying to avoid being attacked by the enraged M'sieur Lapin and the Bunny Noise but it wasn't working so he was getting chased by them as he ran back and forth.

Sadly, he kept getting injured and Joshua yelled, "Neku, a little help here? NEKU!"

Neku and Penelope were in an argument so Neku couldn't hear Joshua at the moment. Joshua sighed before floating up and blasting the Bunny Noise and M'sieur Lapin with beams of light. The Bunny Noise were erased after a while, and M'sieur Lapin was critically damaged.

Joshua decided to get rid of Penelope's beloved plush toy once and for all.

(A/N: NOOOOO! NOT M'SIEUR LAPIN! Uh…sorry…I had to do that.)

Penelope began to sense as if something bad was about to happen so she cut off her current argument with Neku and teleported to Joshua's side and she was horrified at what she saw.

She saw Joshua, holding M'sieur Lapin with an evil smirk on his face. He was about to tear the poor plush toy apart. Penelope screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Joshua noticed Penelope and giggled. "I'm just going to end M'sieur Lapin's life, that's all."

Penelope stared at the Composer in horror. M'sieur Lapin was technically her only friend left and if he was gone…

Penelope's eyes narrowed stormed over and whacked Joshua before pulling M'sieur Lapin out of his grasp. "You already make my life a living hell, so DON'T touch M'sieur Lapin, OKAY?"

Joshua frowned. "Honestly, it is JUST a toy. I don't see why you care for it so much." Joshua stated. Penelope glared before smirking.

"Well…Though M'sieur Lapin is a "toy" to you, I can humiliate you." Penelope indicated. Joshua had no clue what she meant.

Penelope pulled her 3DS out of her pocket and turned on the Nintendo 3DS camera software and she scrolled through the photos before finding the specific one and showing it to Joshua.

He was confused at first, but then he turned cherry red realizing what the photo was. "What the…? WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT PICTURE?" Joshua asked in shock.

"Well…if you kill M'sieur Lapin, I'll show it to the Reapers." Penelope stated. Joshua paled. "No! Do NOT do that!"

"I won't if you don't kill M'sieur Lapin." Penelope said to the Composer. Joshua sighed. "Ugh…fine. I won't harm your precious M'sieur Lapin, alright?" Joshua asked.

Penelope nodded before turning her 3DS off.

(Battle ends)

Penelope smiled softly at Neku and Joshua. "You two can leave. I need to do something important." Penelope indicated. Joshua glared at Penelope before he and Neku left the building.

Penelope stared at M'sieur Lapin. The poor bunny was quite tattered and it frowned. "It's alright, M'sieur Lapin. I'll fix you up!" Penelope pulled out a needle and thread and some fabric and she began to fix M'sieur Lapin up.

(2 hours later)

Penelope smiled at M'sieur Lapin, who was now fixed up. "I guess my plan of revenge is complete now, M'sieur Lapin. I just need to figure out how to leave this place soon though, because Joshua sent Roselyynn, Yami and Saki back home." Penelope indicated before gazing off into the distance.

(A/N: This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. I am so sorry! I had to get this done. I just hope I wrote the chapter okay! Will Penelope ever leave?

Penelope: Even though I'm really not supposed to be here, I will. I hope you don't plan to turn this into a series.

CirciFox81314: Ah, but there, you are wrong! THE THIRD PART WILL BE A CROSSOVER! *Laughs evilly*  
Penelope: What crossover?

CirciFox81314: A Mario/TWEWY crossover.

Penelope: WTF?! How does THAT happen?!

CirciFox81314: Joshua traps you and Sho in the Mario World.

Penelope: *Blinks* You are an EVIL Authoress!

CirciFox81314: And the fourth part will be a crossover as well…

Penelope: UGH! You write too much crossover!

CirciFox81314: As Roxas says…SHUT UP! *Smacks Penelope*

(M'sieur Lapin appears and punches CirciFox81314)

CirciFox81314: Ugh…Alright, if you all are wondering WHY M'sieur Lapin is now animated, blame Pnelope. With her love and affection for the plush toy…Uh…excuse me for a moment… *Coughs*… she brought it to life! And by saying that, I am kind of sick to my stomach!

Penelope: Seriously? MY fucking original form is a Living Stuffed Animal, which is a BUNNY!

CirciFox81314: Shut up. Anyway, please review if you can and I apologize for the short chapter! Bye!)


	5. Chapter 5: Hide and Seek

(A/N: Hello all! Here's chapter 5 of One-way into Shibuya! But first… I don't own TWEWY. I only own Penelope and her friends who are now not in TWEWY'S Shibuya.

Penelope: OFFENSE TAKEN!

CirciFox81314: Ugh…why is she MY OC? Anyway, here's the chapter, people!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5: Hide and Seek.

(A/N: I know, stupid chapter name, but seriously! I had a reason for it!)

(Pork City- Floor 11)

Penelope was asleep and when she woke up, she saw M'sieur Lapin was gone. Penelope about had a heart attack. She could've sworn M'sieur Lapin was with her yesterday, unless…

Penelope got up and went over to her desk, and she saw a note which said:

**I know you'll be pissed when you read this BUT I have M'sieur Lapin. Maybe we should play a game of Hide and Seek? You're it.**

**-Joshua**

Penelope was REALLY pissed off. The stupid Composer lapin-napped M'sieur Lapin! "I cannot believe this! He lapin-napped my dear M'sieur Lapin! I hope it isn't payback for yesterday."

Penelope pulled out her 3DS and the Spotpass indicator flashed blue. Wait…Just when did Penelope have Spotpass?! And she could've sworn her 3DS was off.

Penelope quickly opened her 3DS and tapped the notifications thingy and she about dropped her 3DS when she saw another note which said:

**I'm a little annoyed you either didn't bring your phone or you don't have one SO, the only way I could send this was by imprinting it on your game console. You have the rest of the day to find me and M'sieur Lapin or else you will lose your dear M'sieur Lapin. Think of it as my revenge for yesterday. Oh, and I deleted that photo off your 3DS.**

**-Joshua**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Penelope screamed at the top off her lungs. Penelope's scream could be heard throughout Shibuya.

(A/N: Poor Penelope… Penelope: No…first he tortures me in one of your stories and now this! Joshua: *Giggles* Penelope: GET OVER HERE!)

(Shibuya- Outside of Pork City)

Penelope quickly left the building and remembered something. She DID have her phone with her. Or…did she?

Penelope checked for her phone and realized it was gone and her 3DS's Spotpass indicator flashed blue once more. Penelope read the notification.

**What I meant by you didn't bring your phone is that I sent it back to your world.**

**-Joshua**

Penelope was mad. "That stupid fucking Composer! First M'sieur Lapin AND now my phone!" Penelope yelled. People looked at Penelope weird.

Penelope blushed. "Uh…sorry? Please mind my language." Penelope indicated before heading off.

(3 hours later)

(Shibuya- Dogenzaka)

It was already noon and Penelope had looked almost everywhere except two places: She hadn't looked at the Shibuya River or at Cat Street.

"_I know Joshua would make it more obvious if he was at the Shibuya River, but I know he'd think I'd think he would be there SO I'll go to Cat Street._" Penelope thought to herself.

Penelope then headed towards Cat Street.

(Shibuya-WildKat)

Penelope opened the door and noticed Joshua. Joshua saw Penelope and smiled. "Hello there, Penelope. What took you so long?"

"Where's M'sieur Lapin, Joshua?!" Penelope asked angrily. "Oh, your plush toy? To make it a little harder, I hid him somewhere else."

Penelope glared at Joshua and asked, "You hid him in the Shibuya River, didn't you?" Joshua smirked. "You're a sharp one! I did in fact hide your precious toy there."

"M'sieur Lapin ISN'T a toy! Quit calling him that!" Penelope growled. Joshua giggled. "To me, your little M'sieur Lapin is a toy."

"Of course he is to YOU, but to me, he's a friend." Penelope indicated. "Of course he is. Remember, if you don't find M'sieur Lapin by the end of the day, he dies."

Penelope glared at Joshua. "I get it! I still have the damn notification on my 3DS okay?!" Penelope angrily asked.

"Ah, you're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Joshua asked. Penelope rolled her eyes. "Just shut up already." Penelope snarled before leaving WildKat.

(20 minutes later)

(Shibuya-Shibuya River- Trail of the Sinner)

"This is going to take a while." Penelope mumbled angrily as she headed up the river.

(15 minutes later)

(Shibuya-Shibuya River- Dead God's Pad)

Penelope panted a little as she finally got to the Dead God's Pad. "Hello Miss Penelope. What are you doing here?" Konishi asked.

"Everyone, don't mind me. I'm just getting M'sieur Lapin." Penelope indicated. "That stupid toy?" Sho asked.

"Shut up, Pi-Face. I've been having to look for M'sieur Lapin ALL DAY." Penelope indicated.

"All right, but He set up a barrier so it is harder for you to get to M'sieur Lapin." Kitaniji said to Penelope. Penelope was so P.O. at the moment that she didn't listen to Kitaniji and she went to the Room of Reckoning.

(Shibuya- Room of Reckoning)

Penelope saw M'sieur Lapin and she was happy and she began walking towards M'sieur Lapin and then she hit a barrier and fell over.

"WHAT THE…? WHERE DID THE BARRIER COME FROM?!" Penelope asked. Penelope then heard a very recognizable giggle and Penelope got up and saw Joshua holding M'sieur Lapin!

"You little son of a… Why is there a barrier up?!" Penelope asked angrily. "FYI, it's a WALL. And I set it up so you can't get to M'sieur Lapin." Joshua then giggled.

"_I'm going to need my Keypin to open this…Or do I have a Keypin?_" Penelope checked for a Keypin in her pocket and she then remembered something.

"This is where my TWEWY game gets helpful so…TWEWY!" Penelope put TWEWY in her 3DS and three Keypins appeared.

Penelope opened Joshua's Barrier with the Gold Keypin and Joshua really didn't seem all that surprised. "Alright, moron. Give me M'sieur Lapin!" Penelope yelled.

"Why should I? You're way too mean to me already." Joshua indicated. Penelope stared at M'sieur Lapin sadly before looking at Joshua again.

"Please give me back M'sieur Lapin. He's important to me." Penelope said sadly. Joshua still wouldn't give M'sieur Lapin back.

"There is something I noticed about your M'sieur Lapin. He's more of a different color from the others." Joshua stated.

Penelope glared. "That was what I used to fix M'sieur Lapin up! Even though he's more of a purple color now, I still love him!" Penelope indicated.

"Ah-ha. I could just destroy M'sieur Lapin now if a wanted to." Penelope stared at Joshua like he was insane. "NO! Please don't hurt him!" Penelope yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? He's just a toy." Joshua said to Penelope. Penelope was really upset and she fell to her knees before starting to cry.

Joshua thought for a bit before walking over to Penelope and holding M'sieur Lapin out to her. Penelope looked up at the Composer. "What are you doing?" Penelope asked.

"I'm giving your toy back. You HAVE been looking for it all day, haven't you?" Joshua asked.

"Um…yeah? But why are you giving him back to me?" Penelope asked. Joshua giggled. "I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all."

Penelope took M'sieur Lapin back and Joshua helped her up. "Thanks I guess. Just don't kidnap my M'sieur Lapin again." Penelope told Joshua.

"No promises. Anyway, you should go before I change my mind about giving M'sieur Lapin back to you." Joshua indicated. Penelope nodded and before leaving, she said quietly, "Thank you, Joshua."

Then Penelope went back to her base.

(A/N: I know this was probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever written in this story. This story will go to 8 chapters so three more left! I know I shouldn't make it so short but remember- I'm going to write a sequel! So, please review if you get the chance to and PLEASE don't flame! I hope the chapter was okay even though it was short. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Bye-bye!)


	6. Chapter 6: Just deal with it, Penelope

(A/N: Alright everyone! Here's Chapter 6 of One-way into Shibuya! It is nearing its end really fast, but I'm sure we can all pull through! I'm going to call the sequel One-way out of Shibuya (reasons) because I did mention the characters escape the game! Not all of them do, but some of the most important ones (Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, Mr. H, Kitaniji, Sho, Konishi, Higashizawa, Uzuki and Kariya) all escape from the game (thanks to Penelope) and Penelope has to figure out how to get them back in TWEWY (even though it is strangely her game they escape from and only her copy of the game stops working and she figures out it is a gateway between TWEWY'S Shibuya and the real Shibuya she lives in.). Anyway, I don't own TWEWY, I only own Penelope and her friends who are still not there and are in the real Shibuya! So… here's Chapter 6! What does Joshua have planned for Penelope? And I also appreciate the anonymous reviewers Xion and darkness waits for reviewing! To answer your question, Xion, the picture was from chapter one. It was that embarrassing moment for Neku and Joshua that Penelope managed to get a picture of.  
Penelope: WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HIM?!

CirciFox81314: Having fun, Penelope?

Penelope: No reenacting that part from Chapter 23 from KIU.

CirciFox81314: Aw shoot! I liked that part!

Chapter 6: Just deal with it, Penelope

(Pork City- Floor 11)

Penelope woke up and she saw M'sieur Lapin was still with her, and her 3DS's notification light was flashing blue. Penelope yawned and tapped it.

It said she had a new Swapnote so Penelope clicked on it and she waited for Swapnote to load, and she saw she had three new messages from Roselyynn, Yami and Saki.

Roselyynn's note said:

**Penelope, I hope you still aren't stuck in your game! I hope I can see you again!**

**-Roselyynn**

Penelope replied to the note.

**Sadly, I still am. I hope I manage to get out soon!**

**-Penelope**

Then Penelope looked at Yami's note, which said:

**Hi Penelope! I hope you're okay! I don't get why Joshua let us leave TWEWY and didn't let you, but still, I hope to see you soon!**

**-Yami**

Penelope replied to Yami's note as well.

**I honestly don't know what the Composer is planning for me, but I hope I can get out soon! He already pissed me off yesterday by kidnapping M'sieur Lapin.**

**-Penelope**

Penelope finally read Saki's note.

**Penelope, I know you will get out of TWEWY, but you better have not forgotten about your Psychic Ability. I keep getting this feeling it won't be the last time we see the TWEWY characters again.**

**-Saki**

Penelope was confused by Saki's note but she replied.

**Don't worry, I haven't. I don't know what you mean though.**

**-Penelope**

Penelope was done replying to her notes and she was going to relax until she heard, "Hello Penelope." Penelope was startled to death when she saw Joshua.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Penelope asked in surprise. "Is it a problem I'm here?" Joshua asked.

Both Penelope and M'sieur Lapin nodded. Joshua giggled. "Well, you'll just have to deal with it." Joshua indicated.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?" Penelope asked. "I was coming to see you, silly." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why? You've already ruined my mood by coming here."

Joshua glared at Penelope. "I did? Well, good for you. I'll see you later!" Before Penelope had a chance to respond, Joshua was already gone.

Penelope smiled. "Now I have time to sleep in!" Penelope said happily. She about fell asleep until someone suddenly he yanked her hair, causing her to yelp and wake up.

Penelope saw Joshua was glaring at her and she was startled again. "DAMN IT! Why are you here?! I thought you left!" Penelope indicated.

"I DID leave until you decided to fall asleep." Joshua growled. "At least you aren't the Underwaker." Penelope mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Joshua asked. Penelope blushed. "Uh…nothing!" Penelope answered. "I honestly do not want to end up dragging you outside so get up." Joshua growled.

Penelope tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" Penelope asked. Joshua only responded with an annoyed glare.

The two were silent and Penelope sighed. "Alright. I'll get up." Joshua smiled. "Good. I'll be waiting outside." Then Joshua vanished again and Penelope smirked.

Penelope was about to fall asleep again until M'sieur Lapin stopped her. "Yes, M'sieur Lapin?" M'sieur Lapin shook his head and was pulling on Penelope's arm.

"It's not like Joshua will kill me if I sleep in." Penelope indicated. Suddenly, it seemed darker to Penelope. "AHEM." Penelope noticed Joshua again and paled.

"Um…hi?" Joshua responded by pulling Penelope up by the arm, which caused her to grunt because it hurt a little. "What the HELL, Joshua?! I was going to sleep in!" Penelope yelled before she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh? I did tell you to GET UP, so you better listen to me." Joshua growled. "Um, just when did you get so hostile?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

Joshua glared at Penelope. "Uh…never mind." Penelope said quietly. Joshua patted Penelope on the head. "That's a good girl. Now come on!" Joshua suddenly began to pull Penelope by the arm as they left Pork City.

However, Penelope was nervous because she had no clue what the Composer had planned for her.

(20 minutes later)

(Shibuya- WildKat)

"Have you gone INSANE?!" Penelope asked in shock from what Joshua had just said. "No. All I said is that I wanted to spend time with you~" Joshua said in a sing-song voice.

Penelope glared. "Not helping, moron." Penelope stated. Joshua pouted. "Aw…It's like you hate me!"

"Now that is a true fact." Penelope stated. Joshua glared at her. "And, you still haven't paid me back yet." Joshua indicated.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asked in annoyance. "Remember yesterday?" Joshua asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You kidnapped M'sieur Lapin." Penelope indicated. A smirk appeared on Joshua's lips. "Of course I did. I wanted to play a little game with you."

Penelope frowned. "Besides, you ARE fun to mess with." Joshua indicated. "You're annoying me SO much." Penelope growled angrily.

Joshua giggled at Penelope. "Look. I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU TODAY. I WANT TO SLEEP." Penelope said angrily.

"Alright, but you're going to regret it~" Penelope sighed as she began vanishing. "_That Composer is so annoying!_"

(2 hours later)

(Pork City- Floor 11)

Penelope couldn't sleep. Why? Joshua was right. "_Alright, that is IT! No matter how much I hate the damn idiot I should at least be on his good side so he can at least consider sending me back home._"

Penelope then vanished away once again.

(Shibuya- WildKat)

Penelope appeared once again. "Alright, Composer. You win. I'll…spend time with you…" Penelope had trouble saying the last bit.

Joshua smirked. "You will now? You did seem rather stubborn about this at first but now it seems you have gotten to your senses now, hmm?"

Penelope glared at Joshua. "You know one thing I hate about you? Well it is when you add, hmm, to the end of sentences! It doesn't really change anything much!" Penelope growled.

Joshua got up and walked over to Penelope. "Aw, that's sweet of you to say. Now come on! I have some plans for you today~"

The next thing Penelope knew, she was being dragged by the Composer once again. "_Ugh…I'm going to hate today even more than yesterday!_" Penelope thought to herself.

(A/N: I know this song is from KHII, but I wanted to put this in just because!)

(Working Together (from _Kingdom Hearts II_) begins playing.)

(Shibuya- Dragon Couture)

"Hey moron, can you tell me WHY you dragged me here?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

"Well, for one thing, I really like this store and, shopping is fun!" Penelope rolled her eyes. "Honestly? I enjoy shopping for books and video games, that's all."

"Ah. Well if you usually do only that, you need to get out more." Joshua indicated. "Oh, just shut UP already, Composer." Penelope growled.

(20 minutes later)

"Mind telling me why we're STILL HERE?" Penelope asked in high annoyance. "I still haven't decided what I'll get." Joshua answered.

Penelope got REALLY P.O. "THAT'S the problem?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Penelope angrily asked.

"Please be quiet. You're making it even harder for me to decide." Joshua indicates.

Penelope sighed angrily.

(20 MORE minutes later)

"Hey! Are you done deciding? I really think my legs are going to snap in half from standing so long." Penelope indicated.

"Yup. I purposely took a while to decide just to annoy you." Penelope got real P.O.

"YOU DID WHAT?! I swear I'm going to…" Penelope starts to say before Joshua covers her mouth. "Say no more. Now, I need to pay for these so wait for a bit longer, okay?"

"Ugh…alright…" Penelope growls in pure annoyance.

(20 minutes later)

(Shibuya- Hachiko Statue)

"So, moron, can you tell me what we're doing here?" Penelope asked. "I really don't know. I guess I just felt like coming here."

"Ah. I don't care at the moment so I'm going to play my DS." Penelope stated before pulling out her 3DS. Its Spotpass Indicator flashed blue.

"_Wonder who it is._" Penelope looked at her Notifications and then went to Swapnote and she saw she got messages from Roselyynn, Yami and Saki along with her friends Circi, Hikari, Leo, Mortimer and Melody.

"_Shit. Roselyynn better have kept her big mouth shut about this._"

"Penelope, why is there so many notifications?" Joshua asked. "I hope my other friends haven't found out what happened." Penelope muttered under her breath.

(A/N: Okay, some of Penelope's friends will appear in the Sequel and in the Epilogue (Chapter 8 is the epilogue). it will be Leo and Mortimer's first official appearance.)

Penelope looked at her notes from her other friends and paled up.

"What's wrong? Are you not…" Joshua began until Penelope growled, "Shut it. I'm fine."

"No need to get all huffy now. I was just asking why you paled up."

Penelope's eyes flashed purple and she growled, "Shut up! Thanks to you, I might miss something important!"

Joshua blinked. "Ah."

Penelope glared at Joshua again but sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll still have to put up with you for a while."

Joshua smiled. "Good. I plan to do one more thing with you and we're done. Okay?"

"Okay." Then Joshua pulled Penelope again to their next destination.

(Shibuya- Ramen Don (A/N: I don't know why, but I like this place a lot in TWEWY.))

Joshua ordered Ramen for Penelope and himself as they sat at a table together.

"This is the last thing?" Penelope asked. Joshua nodded.

"Kay."

When Penelope and Joshua's ramen was served, the two ate quietly until they were finished.

"That personally was a little too quiet for my taste." Joshua indicated, breaking the silence as he paid the bill.

Penelope remained silent as the two left.

(Shibuya- Dogenzaka)

Penelope and Joshua faced each other. "Bye Penelope." Joshua waved bye to Penelope before leaving and Penelope turned away and headed towards Pork City.

(Pork City- Floor 11)

Penelope was quiet as she stared at Shibuya from her window.

"M'sieur Lapin, this is the last day we will be here. I plan to finally escape tomorrow." Penelope said without looking at M'sieur Lapin.

M'sieur Lapin nodded.

"With that so, I should probably begin packing up."

(A/N: Say what? Penelope is leaving TWEWY'S Shibuya.

Joshua: WHAT?!  
CirciFox81314: I probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Anyway…

Neku: Review if you can and no flames.

CirciFox81314: Riiight. Bye everyone!)


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping out

(A/N: Alright, welcome back to One-Way into Shibuya everyone! Here's the chapter before the Epilogue! Will Penelope successfully escape TWEWY? Well, obviously, she will face some obstacles. Alright Penelope, you can do this! So, Disclaimer time.

**I don't own TWEWY, just Penelope or the music used in this chapter. There, short and sweet.**

Okay, HEEERRREEES Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Escaping out

(Shibuya- Pork City, Floor 11)

The room Penelope stood in was now empty. She grasped M'sieur Lapin in her left arm and Mega Starslinger (Starslinger * isn't Mega Starslinger. You could say Starslinger** us Mega Starslinger) was grasped in her right hand. Both Penelope's 3DS and DS Lite were in her two skirt pockets.

"Alright M'sieur Lapin. This is it! We need to leave now or it is too late. I'm the rebellious reaper now."

Penelope turned and ran out of the room and went to the elevator.

(A/N: Okay, the last battle theme will be Twister. I decided to make the current field theme Ventus and Vanitas's Final Battle Theme from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.)

(Dogenzaka)

Penelope ran out of Pork City in a major rush as it appeared to some people and she sprinted down the street really quickly.

(104 Building)

Penelope headed down to Scramble Crossing from 104 and she narrowly avoided the crowd in a rush, which startled some people.

(Scramble Crossing)

Penelope stopped to take a quick breath before heading towards the Hachiko Statue from Scramble Crossing.

(Hachiko Statue)

Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were surprised to see Penelope in such a rush like when she first appeared.

"Penelope! Where are you going?" Shiki asked. Penelope stopped for a couple of seconds and she noticed Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme, but she knew she had to ignore them or she wouldn't make it.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you guys._" Penelope thought to herself before continuing to run.

"WAIIIIT! Penelope!" Shiki yelled. Then Shiki ended up running after Penelope, which surprised Neku, Beat and Rhyme.

"Alright, if Shiki is running after Penelope, then something must be wrong. Come on!" Neku yelled before he, Beat and Rhyme went after Shiki and Penelope.

(West Exit Bus Terminal)

Penelope still as running until someone managed to stop her, which was in fact, Shiki. "Penelope, where are you going in such a rush?" Shiki asked.

"I'm sorry, Shiki. But I have to go before they find out." Penelope said sadly before breaking out of Shiki's grasp and running towards the Station Underpass.

"She's heading to the Shibuya River? Why?" Shiki asked in shock. Neku, Beat and Rhyme caught up.

"Come on, Shiki! We need to stop her!" Neku yelled. Shiki nodded before the four continued pursuing Penelope.

(Station Underpass)

Penelope saw the entrance to the Shibuya River and she caught her breath before running towards it until someone managed to stop her.

"Penelope! Why are you going to the Shibuya River?" Neku asked Penelope.

Penelope sighed. "I'm sorry…but, M'sieur Lapin, attack!" M'sieur Lapin was released from Penelope's grasp and it attacked Neku and his friends as well as some bunny noise.

"_Mistress Penelope! Go on ahead. We'll hold them off._" Penelope heard M'sieur Lapin tell her mentally. Penelope nodded before heading off, but before she left, she looked at M'sieur Lapin.

(Shibuya River- Trail of the Sinner)

Penelope began going up Shibuya River, but she ran into Uzuki and Kariya in the process.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush, so can you get out of the way? Thanks." Penelope then pushed the two Harriers out of the way before heading farther up the river.

"Wait…where is that Bunny Plush the New Blood usually carries around?" Kariya asked.

Then the two Harrier Reapers realized what was happening.

(Meanwhile…)

M'sieur Lapin and the Bunny Noise managed to hold Neku and his friends off long enough.

Then M'sieur Lapin made a hand motion to the Bunny Noise who nodded and vanished and M'sieur Lapin hopped after Penelope.

Then Joshua appeared and asked, "Neku, what are you doing here?"

"Joshua, Penelope is going into Shibuya River. She had M'sieur Lapin hold us off for some reason too." Neku indicated.

Joshua's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Alright, then maybe we should meet with her at her destination."

Then Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme vanished.

(Trail of the Bygone)

Penelope managed to get to the end of the Trail of the Bygone from going through Rubicon from the Trail of the Sinner when she then turned and saw M'sieur Lapin catch up.

"Ready, M'sieur Lapin? We're getting close. Let's continue on." Then Penelope and M'sieur Lapin entered the Dead God's Pad.

(Dead God's Pad)

Penelope and M'sieur Lapin looked around the room and saw that neither Kitaniji nor the other Reaper Officer's were in the room.

"Weird…Well, now it would be best to get to the Room of Reckoning before they come back."

M'sieur Lapin looked worriedly at Penelope like the room being empty was a trap.

"Its fine, now, come on!" Penelope walked up farther but when she got to the door, M'sieur Lapin let out a scream and Penelope looked behind and saw M'sieur Lapin was gone.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Penelope?" Penelope saw Kitaniji and the other Reaper Officers.

"What did you do with M'sieur Lapin?!" Penelope angrily asked. "The Composer currently has your little toy captive at the moment."

"Grr..." Penelope growled angrily. "Alright. If I want to escape and get M'sieur Lapin back, I guess I'll have to take you all down."

"You can't be serious." Kitaniji stated.

Penelope only words were a sharp glare and a flash. Penelope had summoned Mega Starslinger.

(Battle starts)

Penelope's Mega Starslinger shone brightly as Penelope swung it at the Conductor and the other Reaper Officers, who just dodged.

Honestly, it was a really bad time to get on Penelope's nerves.

"Just calm down, Miss Penelope!" Konishi cried.

"SHUT UP IRON FACE!" Penelope then swung Mega Starslinger around quickly, creating a large gust of wind.

Apparently, it was almost impossible to attack Penelope at this point so Kitaniji shouted, "ALRIGHT! STOP THIS IMMATURE BEHAVIOR OR YOU WILL BE ERASED!"

(Battle ends (A/N: The truth is, that wasn't even technically a battle.))

Penelope stopped. "Penelope, you may pass on ahead to the Composer's Chamber, but be cautious." Penelope nodded and her pendant began to glow.

"It is almost time. I'll go on ahead, but I may never be seen here again." Penelope indicated before opening the doors and exiting the Dead God's Pad.

"What does Miss White mean by "I never be seen here again", Conductor?" Konishi asked.

"The Composer mentioned Penelope isn't from this world. She must be trying to escape." Kitaniji answered.

(Trail of the Judged)

Penelope made it to the end of the Trail of the Judged. "It is time. Roselyynn, Yami, Saki…I'll be back soon, just wait a little longer for me, please?" Penelope said softly before heading into the Room of Reckoning.

(Room of Reckoning)

Penelope walked into the Room of Reckoning as she looked at the ground. "_I'm here. I have to get home and the only way is by this, facing him. If I time this right, I might be able to get home. It's now or never._"

Penelope looked up and went to the center of the room where she saw Joshua with M'sieur Lapin along with Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme.

"Hello Penelope. I know what you're up to. You're trying to leave. I don't really allow that though."

"Yeah? Well it's time for me to rebel." Penelope stated before putting her hand on her hip.

"Rhyme, you watch M'sieur Lapin and stay back." Joshua commanded. Rhyme nodded.

"Ready Penelope?" Joshua asked.

Penelope smirked and summoned Mega-Starslinger ** (A/N: That is Ultimate Starslinger RIGHT there.).

"I swear you're going to regret this." Joshua stated.

(The final battle starts)

(Twister begins playing)

Penelope swung Starslinger and almost landed a hit on Joshua, but he sidestepped before typing digits into his phone and random objects almost hit Penelope, but she levitated Starslinger into the air before back flipping to dodge.

Then Penelope was struck with Lightning and she saw that it was Neku's fault for that.

Penelope used a Starblast attack from Starslinger and stars went in a circle and rotated slashing Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Beat.

Then Penelope was knocked down by Beat and she snarled before switching into Cuniculus Cantus.

Cuniculus Cantus breathed on before using a Heat Wave attack and it made Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Beat fall back and then Cuniculus Cantus made her ears move and strike the ground, making an earthquake attack.

Rhyme was wishing she could help somehow but then she remembered something about having a noise form (A/N: I think Rhyme could tell if she was a noise or not).

At this point, it was hard for Neku, Shiki, Joshua or Beat to get up since Cuniculus Cantus kept making her ears strike the ground, causing earthquakes until a miracle happened.

Rhyme (who was in her noise form) swept down and striked Cuniculus Cantus down and then she threateningly raised her back, causing Cuniculus Cantus to just growl, "You think that scares me, Raimu Bito? Well I'm not even the slightest bit intimidated."

"I don't care! I'm going to help my friends take you down." Rhyme squeaked back. Cuniculus Cantus sighed.

"You're just wasting your time." Cuniculus Cantus stated. Rhyme responded by swooping down and biting Cuniculus Cantus and clawing her, causing her to yelp.

"GET OFF!" Cuniculus Cantus growled before her ears twisted around Rhyme, suffocating her a little.

"HEY! Let Rhyme go, yo!" Beat shouted before whacking Cuniculus Cantus, making her release Rhyme and causing her to switch back.

Rhyme smiled at Beat before vanishing and holding M'sieur Lapin again in her human from. Penelope panted a little as she tried getting up but was struck down again by a beam of light.

Penelope screamed in pain before light and darkness flowed around her and she floated up. (A/N: Penelope has some sort of Final Limit thing.) "Time to balance things out."

Penelope's Pendant glowed in a Violet aura before pillars and light and darkness shot down.

It was really hard to avoid the attack as well, and it took off a quarter of damage and Penelope then was cloaked in a grey aura. "The balance is still a little off still." Penelope stated before striking beams of light and darkness down.

Then Penelope's attack was over. Penelope was still weak, so Shiki controlled Mr. Mew and he slashed Penelope and she yelped before falling to her knees.

"_Damn…They might be a little too strong…It's pointless…I'm gonna die._" Penelope thought to herself.

"_No, you're not done yet Penelope! It's Healing Bunny time!_" Penelope heard Yami tell her mentally before she was healed.

Penelope felt stronger. "Alright, I'm not done yet!" Penelope shouted before she glowed brightly and she appeared normally, but her noise bunny ears had appeared on her head.

"Hmm…well this was quite unexpected. I'll lower the distractions down like this."

Penelope's ears rose up and they quickly zapped Shiki and Beat, causing them to be outside of the battle with Rhyme and M'sieur Lapin.

"That's better. Now I have to deal with Neku and the idiot Composer." Penelope indicated. Joshua glared at Penelope for her rude comment so in response he typed digits into his phone and some random objects smacked Penelope.

Then Penelope teleported by Joshua and she slapped him, surprising everyone in the room (including Joshua and M'sieur Lapin).

"Oh how long I've waited to finally slap you. You can be such a jackass sometimes, Composer. Especially when I was playing TWEWY." Penelope indicated.

Joshua glared at Penelope before blasting light at her. It barely affected Penelope.

"Wow. That's the best you can do?" Penelope asked tauntingly, pissing Joshua off even more.

Neku was quiet from what was currently going on, but he could tell that Joshua clearly wanted to kill Penelope at this point.

"Neku, we should use our Fusion Attack now." Joshua indicated, sounding annoyed.

"Uh…alright." Neku said in worry.

Penelope giggled even though she had no clue that the Fusion Level was Lv. 3 (It actually would've been the final fusion attack if Shiki and Beat were still present in the battle.).

"Another world awaits." said Neku. "And you're going." Joshua stated.

Penelope's eyes widened. "F-Fusion Lv. 3?!" Penelope asked in worry. Joshua smirked before Neku and Joshua used their Lv. 3 Fusion Attack on Penelope.

(At Penelope's House)

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki stared in fear and shock at Penelope's DSi screen. Yami had covered her eyes, Saki had turned away, and Roselyynn was crying.

When the attack was over, Penelope's three best friends thought that Penelope had dies from the attack, but she was critically injured and she had a tiny bit of health left. At this point, anything could kill her.

"P-Penelope…please make it!" Roselyynn yelled.

(Room of Reckoning)

Penelope was close to dying, but she was still standing and then, Penelope's necklace emit a bright glow and three blinding lights burst from it.

(Battle ends and song ends)

The room was kind of lit white from something and Penelope felt better. M'sieur Lapin as in her arms as well. Penelope saw the Portal was open.

Penelope walked towards it and she looked back at Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme. "Go on, this is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Joshua asked.

Penelope smiled. "You know, if it weren't for that critical attack you and Neku inflicted on me, the portal might've never opened. So, I give you my thanks. Though you won't see me, I'll be seeing you all again soon." Penelope answered.

"Oh, don't be so sure, Penelope. I have a feeling we'll see you again soon. You better go in the portal before it closes." Joshua indicated.

"Alright. You know, Saki said the same exact thing." Penelope indicated. But before leaving, Penelope said quietly, "Thank you…everyone."

Then the Brunette finally left TWEWY.

(Reality- Penelope's House)

Penelope appeared in her room and she saw Roselyynn, Yami and Saki. "Hey girls. Miss me?"

The three were surprised to hear Penelope's voice and when they saw her, they all hugged her.

"Oh god…Penelope, we thought you were dead…" Saki said in worry.

"No, my pendant saved me and opened the portal home. It feels strange to say this, but, I already miss TWEWY's world…" Penelope indicated.

"Hey Penelope, there's a message on your TWEWY game. Is it a Secret Report you forgot?" Yami asked.

Penelope set M'sieur Lapin down and took her bag off, revealing the skull on her tank top. Then Penelope picked her DSi up and lied down on her bed and read the message.

Penelope smiled softly. "Hey Penelope, in celebration of your return home, do you want to go sing some Karaoke?" Roselyynn asked.

"Okay. I hope there are some TWEWY included." Penelope answered.

"There will. Come on!" Saki yelled.

Penelope nodded and her friends left her room. Before leaving, Penelope smiled at her DSi and thought, "_I wonder how Joshua was even able to send me to TWEWY'S Shibuya._"

"Penelope!" "Alright, I'm coming!"

(A/N: There's the "last" chapter everyone! I was crying while writing some of this. It took me all day, but I hope it's good. Next chapter is the epilogue. *Sniff* And this was one of my favorite stories to write too…But thank goodness for sequels. Please review if you can and no flames! Bye everyone! I'll see you in the epilogue!)


	8. Epilouge: We'll see each other again

(A.N: Hi everyone! Here's One-Way into Shibuya's Epilogue! Here's the last disclaimer for this story.

**Ya know I wish I owned TWEWY. If I did, TWEWY 2 would have been released already.**

*Crying* H-here's the epilogue…Oh man...WHY DID I HAVE TO…

Joshua: Shh…At least you're writing a sequel after this.

CirciFox81314: You know what? You're right! Here's the Epilogue everyone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Epilogue- We'll see each other again

(2 days later)

(TWEWY's Shibuya- WildKat)

"Hey chief, what are you doing here?" Mr. H asked as Joshua walked in.

Joshua was quiet. "It's about Penelope, isn't it?" Mr. H asked.

"Kind of. I don't know why, but Shibuya seems quieter without her. I plan to see her again really soon." Joshua indicated.

"How will you do that? It seems almost impossible." Mr. H indicated.

"Remember, I'm the Composer. Besides, the copy of Penelope's "game" is how I got her here in the first place. If I reverse it, I think I could see her again." Joshua told Mr. H.

"Really now? Well, I can't say it IS impossible. You managed to escape to that other realm." Mr. H stated.

"Nothing is impossible unless you make it impossible. It may take me a bit to figure out how to reverse the effects."

(Real Life- Penelope's House)

Penelope was playing her second copy of TWEWY (She has two copies jus tin case something happens to one of them). This one wasn't weird like her first one, which caused her to get in the game literally.

Penelope also tried making herself think that what happened was all a dream. It partially worked, but it also caused Penelope to not play her first copy of TWEWY.

She couldn't imagine what would happen if she played it again.

Penelope then shut her DS. "For some reason, I just can't help but wonder what the TWEWY characters are up too. I swear it might've been this weird dream, but M'sieur Lapin is still here. I could've been real, since I haven't played my first copy of TWEWY since that incident, but still, I can't help but wonder why it was me who was sent to TWEWY and not someone else. Am I…special? Still…Maybe…Maybe someday I can see the TWEWY characters again…Maybe I can actually talk to them…I hope to see them again someday." Penelope said quietly to herself.

(3 days later)

(TWEWY'S Shibuya- Room of Reckoning)

Joshua smiled to himself. He finally found out how to reverse the effects of the portal! Now he just needed to wait for the time Penelope would play her first copy of TWEWY again and he'd be able to see her once again.

(A/N: I was planning for the epilogue to be pretty short. And, no, there will NOT be JoshuaxPenelope. Maybe later there will be, but for now, there will not be. I hope you all enjoyed One-Way into Shibuya! I apologize for the story being short. The sequel will probably be out sometime this week or later. I appreciate all of you who reviewed favorited and followed this story. Please don't flame this chapter either. You can review if you get the chance to.

Penelope: It's over already? Wow.

CirciFox81314: HEY! There's going to be a sequel, Penelope. Anyway, on the count of three…1…2…3…

Everyone: Bye! We'll see you all in One-Way out of Shibuya!)


End file.
